And the lab went boom!
by Hippigirl77750
Summary: CHEESE! Well as you may have guessed this is a Joeyseto story! WHOOO! GO ME! Joeys awesomeness and Setos awesomeosity are bound to explode the chem lab there locked in.
1. Chapter 1

"OOOOMMMPPPAA LOOOMMPPAA!" screamed Aieanna falling down the apartment stairs. Joey sighed walking behind her. He stopped her and pulled her out of the way of a car a good 4 to 10 times before they arrived at school. She talked and bounced up and down and up and down. ' God she had the energy of a ferret an annoying ferret.' Aieanna grabbed Joeys hand when he tried to pull her into the café' for breakfast. He looked eagerly into the place were dreams come true (the food place) and glared at Anna. " Stop bouncing you creepy hyper freak!" She bounced even more pulling him into the library. Joey looked around and pulled Aieanna tighter. " hey cheese head where are we?" he asked looking at all the dusty books, she had pulled him into the back row of books and sat on a desk. She smiled and pulled her long black hair into a ponytail. " Well Mr. Blondie I have a thing I would like you to do for me." She said burning yet again the 45 picture of tea again today. After of coarse drawing a pair of horns and the words "friends. Friends…friends!" coming out of her mouth. Joey grabbed he other 44672 pictures out of her hands and looked at her. " Yes?"

"YES! He said Yes Mokuba!" Aieanna screamed and Mokuba came running up to her and they hugged each other ( while jumping)

"NO! I mean to what, yes to what like YES? - Stop jumping ferret child!" Joey whispered and grabbed Aieanna's arms again. She hugged him and Joey gave up being mad and hugged her back." Now what am I going to do Anna?" She retreated and put a yellow posit notes on his head. And ran away yelling " TEA CUPS WILL GET YOU !" and running through people in the hall way and going " Red rover!" Joey heard a snicker beside him and turned quickly around to see Seto Kiaba sitting on top of the desk, behind Joey.

" So mutt you letting her shorten your leash once again huh?" Kiaba smirked " I mean I thought even in your ways you could at least defend away the psycho ones." Joey got closer and made a fist. Joey glared at the icy blue (GARR YES THERE BLUE GOSH WE GET THE POINT) (SHUT UP BRAIN!) Joey got closer and Seto sat there smirking.

" You insult her again and I'll destroy your priceless cloak _collection_. Oh yes tremble in fear!" Joey threatened. Seto looked down at his shoes and up at Joey through his shiny brown hair. Joey couldn't help but start singing the im so sexy song in his head. ' stop it Joey pull your self its Kiaba remember the guy you hate with firey passion….oh passion…no wrong way!' Joey was interrupted by his thoughts when Kiaba spoke up

" Really puppy I cant be intimidated when you have a posit note on your head." Kiaba smirked and jumped off the desk, with his shirt going up to his hips. Joey watched then shook his head, making Kiaba snicker louder. Joey pulled the posit note off his head and read what it said _" Joey thank you SOOoOOo much for taking my partner and thanks a bunch for giving me Yugi!"_ Joey reread it and didn't understand what hell he just got caught into. He put it in his pocket and glared at Kiaba. " What is so funny richboy?" Joey looked up and saw Kiaba smirking at him.

"Nothing Mutt just your choice of books." Seto put his bag over his shoulder and brushed his hair out of his face and left. Joey blinked in utter confusion. 'Huh?' He walked over to the bookshelf, dusting of the cobwebs and saw that he was in the sex section of the library " Shit!" he muttered to himself and mumbled all the way to algebra.

cheese

Skip to physical science (last class of the day)

Seto sat in his usual seat in the back, next to Joey. For some reason the teachers loved putting the two together, well it could be because he couldn't put anyone put the two together since Seto and Joey were sent to the office during this first day for fighting. He glanced at Anna pulling out a bag of chex mix out of her freaky book bag and offering it to Ryou who sat beside her. Seto rolled his eyes, 'why was she so…..Happy.' Seto heard a loud crack and a thud and looked up to see what happened. Joey was on the ground being pulled back to his feet by Tristain. Joey blushed a shade of red unknown to man and limped over to his seat beside Seto. He couldn't even think of the things to say to the puppy at that moment. " Not a word Kiaba." Joey threatened holding on to his arm. Seto smirked " Why aren't you reading Puppy, you have a lot to finish since most of those books don't have pictures?" Seto smirked when Joey turned red again. Joey mumbled about hating Seto, but Kiaba turned to see the teacher leading the class out of the classroom. " hey mutt move" Seto said whike Yugi and Tea grabbed Joey and helped him out of the class room.

Cheese

Science lab

Joey was placed next to Kiaba at the lab station. Joeys eyes looked over at Yugi and he walked over to him. Yugi and Anna were standing right beside each other taking out their goggles. " Yuge why aren't you at our station?" Joey asked noticing Anna sink to the floor. Joey blinked and looked back at Yugi who was looking down at Anna.

"Why aren't me and Joey working together again Anna?" Yugi asked, Anna popped up and looked at Yugi with big blue-gray eyes. Yugi stopped talking. "Err… well Joe Anna here said you said yes to working with Kiaba…" Joeys face got pale and his eye twitched. " HELL NO!" Joey yelled pulling Aieanna up and dragging her over to Kiaba. The teacher coughed and Joey noticed the whole class was staring at him and Aieanna fighting. " PENGIUNS!" Aieanna yelled and ran over to Yugi and made the class stop staring at Joey, more Anna now. Joey glared at Aieanna and walked over to Kiaba. " I have to work with you so no bossing me ar.." Kiaba grabbing Joeys cut off Joey by grabbing his hand and putting it on the gas pipe, Seto turned his hand left turning on the gas. Joey took his hands back and gazed at Kiaba for a few moments then getting back to work on their lab.

About half way through it Joey was biting his pen and reading the next instructions. Kiaba whispered in Joeys ear " Much cleaner than your books huh Mutt?" Joey glared at Seto and put down his pen and walked over to the cabinet to get a beaker out. Within moments Joey had heard crashes and screams and turned around to see Anna bagging Tea with a piece of chalk. " YOU NEVER INSULT ME AGAIN YOU NO NOTHING GIT! DIE AND BE CHALKED!" Aieanna yelled and started hitting tea with the chalk again. Joey ran over with Tristain, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, and Malik who all were pulling Katie off with all the force they had.

" Leave her a-alone Anna!" Yugi struggled to say pulling at Anna's arms. Kiaba ran over and started helping and then once Mia touched Anna, she let go and choose to hide under the counter cowering in fear. Joey got hit in the nose and was bleeding; he had to be taken into the back office in the lab to hold a paper towel on it. The bell rang and Mr. Mathis told him to stay for a good ten minutes then he could leave, while Mr. Mathis was so kind as to go home as soon as he said that. Joey sighed and got off the teachers desk and looked at a wall of mistakes in the lab, most had Aieanna's name on it. Joey smirked and walked out into the classroom and saw Kiaba standing finishing the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Meh, just there you go. I have no hot Ryou in this story yet so im unhappy.

Ryou: Hi? Why did you poof me here out of your other story?

0.0 Ryou! (**chases like rabid dog**)

disclaimer: I don't own yugioh but I would love to! And next the qween of spain!

Ryou: Spain?

Don't the have spaghetti? Ah yes the meatballs!

Ryou: Err…..everywhere has meatballs.

Then queen of the world! MUAHHAAHAHAHAHAH

…………………………………………………………………………………..

"What are you still doing here richboy?" Joey asked throwing the bloody paper towel he was holding against his nose in the nearest garbage can. " I thought your privet limo escorted you to the stuck up convention everyday." Seto looked up at him from behind the counter, his hair falling unto his face, piercing blue eyes shinning through his hair. Joey stood there somewhat dumbstruck just staring like a staring type person. ' Oh…. look at those eyes there like some freakily awesome sexy thing…he's so gorgeous, shut up brain stop thinking about him. Just look away and forget all about his waist and his smile…. wait when did he smile? ORG! This isn't 'not thinking about him' Ok just look away he'll insult you, you insult back with a better insult and the world will go on.' Seto put up the gloves and put them on the dark wood counter. He looked at Joey, Joey hated the staring contest he never could keep his eyes on Seto without thinking about him. " So how's your nose, man that freak show hit you hard." Kiaba added smirking. " But them I guess a nose like that isn't to hard to miss." Joey glared and stepped closer to Kiaba, glaring right back at him. Joey wanted so bad to blink to point at something and run but he couldn't he had to strike back. " Ever insult me or my friends again and you'll pay." Joey threatened still glaring into Kiaba's eyes. Seto smirked and Joey blinked and backs away a few feet. " You know puppy I wouldn't call her a friend, don't you to live together already? Or well I guess what you two do behind closed doors is none of my business." Kiaba continued, " I mean you two are always holding hands and hanging onto each other. Or are you just her play thin.." Kiaba stopped talking he knew he had gotten under Joeys skin. His mouth fell, unable to think of anything he just pictured Anna and him together and was able to startle a laugh. " I don't like Anna like that or any other girl as a matter a fact." Joey said picking up his school bag, and walking towards the door, reaching for the knob. " Ok Mutt you just keep telling your self that." Seto said while turning back to the lab he was working on. Joey mumbled something inaudible under his breath and turned the door handle. Locked. 'Cheese on crackers' Joey thought pulling at the door frantically. He walked smoothly over to Kiaba and watched him dissolve salt with a flame. Seto turned his head side ways to look at the corner of his eye at the blond boy. " What are you still doing here, don't you wanna go play fetch or something? Or play in the streets." Kiaba said putting the flame out and writing down an answer on the sheet of paper. Joey pulled him self on top of the counter and began looking at Kiaba's paper, he was going on and on about the equal density of the salt and sand. Joey smiled. " Well we happen to be locked in." Seto turned fastly, knocking over the busen burner and causing his paper to catch on fire. Joey screamed and pulled Seto's trench coat and threw it on the fire, strangely causing it to catch on fire….

" Your really stupid you know that right?" Seto said spraying the fire out with the fire extinguisher. " You owe me 1,400 so yeah" Joey blinked. He just saved Kiaba from a small but very real fire. " I just saved your life which I realized was a once in a life time moment so I just screwed up my dream so there you owe me a dream." Joey said handing Kiba back his badly burnt coat. Seto looked confused and tilted his head to the side looking completely dazed, Joey felt his heart beat rising and turned away. " Again your really not the brightest crayon in the box." Kiaba said sitting down in the teachers computer chair. Joey turned, glaring. " Well at least im not as stupid as to know…the smartest crayon." Joey winced and Seto did that dead sexy smirk, which again made Joey stare. " I heard it!" Joey said before Kiaba could laugh. Joey sat on the desk and stared at the ceiling in complete silence till a loud dinging broke his concentration.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

ohh…suppence..a dinging…a special type of dinginf that makes you want to review….whoo….

Ryou: Shut up. Now is it nesary that we have anti-spoon signs?

SPOONS are eEVVVVVIIILLLlLllLL!

Ryou: ok if your sure…


	3. Chapter 3

HI! Its been so long! (hugs all)

All: Ew.

Ryou: (laughs hysterically)

How dare you laugh at me! Oh you will pay little smexy man oh you will pay.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my feet, how sad! WAH!

Ryou: (trys biting own head off)

Ryou: You just wrote a lie!

Did not.

Ryou: You wrote that I was trying to do something that im not.

Uh….Ryou this is my fanfic I could make a marshmallow truck hit you and Yami have to heal you back to strength…or I could just right this. Your pick.

Ryou: Do the story.

Good boy!

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Joey lay there on the floor, feet on the armrest of his chair. " Kaiba you know I think us spending time together isn't so..". Another beeping sound came from the computer. Joey sat up and looked at Seto " Stupid green aliens" Seto muttered. Joey got on his knees and crawled over to the seat Seto was sitting at, and looked up at Kaiba. " You are not allowed young man to be on the teachers computer!" Joey said seriously. Seto's eyebrows rise. 'What the hell is he talking about?' " Mutt you aren't allowed to copy off my test but I allow it anyway." Joey blinked and stuttered pointlessly while Kaiba smirked. " Bite me" Joey replied and laid back down. A loud rumble of 'id love to' and ' fine with me' things went through Seto's head.

(10 minutes later)

"OHHHH OHHH OHHHH OWWW!" Joey howled in pain, clutching at his stomach. Rolling and thrashing on the ground. Seto jumped up and ran over to the blond. Kaiba got on his knees and unbuttoned Joeys shirt and looking at the boys stomach. Joey panted and continued to roll around screaming. "Joey I don't see anything wrong! Calm down what is it?" Seto yelled over Joeys screams. Joey lay down on the ground, still breathing hard. 'Shit! Oh what can I do to help him' Kaiba thought to himself. Joey's mouth curved into a small smile, that Seto didn't notice. " Kaiba, come here Kaiba…" Joey said, Seto scooted closer to Joey. Joey raised his hand and put it in Seto's shirt pocket to pull out a small pack of crackers. " There you are man I was hungry!" Joey said standing up, pulling at the pack of crackers. Kaiba blinked. "What kind of freakin psychotic hell is this I was worri- those crackers are rightly mine." Seto said. Kaiba got closer, looking at Joey as he said this. Joey stuffed the pack in his pocket, and smirked. " Don't think I'll go in there." Kaiba said. Joey picked up some water and threw it at Seto and jumped on the table. Kaiba picked up glue and started chasing the blond around. Joey fell and threw baking soda on Kaiba's pants. Seto and Joey turned over every messy powder and poured random liquids on each other for another hour. Joey climbed on a desk and Seto tackled him. Seto straddled Joey and held the blonds arms back. Joey stared up into the blue eyes and out of instinct glared. Kaiba took his hand and put it in Joeys pants pockets, pulled out the pack of crackers and took a few crumbs and ate it. Joey looked at the remains and Seto smirked. "Open up puppy" Joey started to protest when Seto poured the rest into his mouth.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I LOBED IT! YAY!

Ryou: I have to admit that wasn't so pointless and stupid it was just…pointless.

Was not. Oh! Oh! Hey guys I had a candle burning in the basement and I had pocket lint and I burned it! It was soooo cool!

Ryou: You burnt lint good job.

It was fun! And I will um…give myself a doughnut if you review. I promise.

Ryou: Please review to make her stop bugging me about it.


End file.
